


That Dream Within a Dream

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, and harry is always a shit, minor sex, percival is always a sniper for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five ways that Harry Hart and Percival could have fallen in love and the one way that they actually did. Each section is its own story (this is not a linear time line).</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dream Within a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It was my 10th wedding anniversary and I just needed to write something that was romantic.

**One**

"Percival and Galahad a unique situation has arisen that requires the both of you." Arthur stated. The two men paused and looked at each other. This had never happened before, their skills didn't exactly match up. 

Percival looked at Galahad. "Will you get in my way?"

"Probably." Galahad smiled. "Will you manage to not miss your shot?"

Percival glowered. One, he had missed a shot once and Harry had been on scene and had to make an alternate kill. Three years and he never let Percival forget it.

"Gentlemen." Arthur said it the same way another would say children. "You will be both undercover at an escort agency. You fit slightly different profiles and will allow us to cover more bases."

Percival paused. "Sir," he was trying to think of a way out of it, "Seduction...is not my best skill."

"You just have to be passable." Arthur said. "Just get in there, and find this person." He handed them a profile. "Dismissed."

Within two weeks they were established in the agency and at a cocktail party. Harry was doing well, Percival was not.

"Relax, and try not to look like you are at a funeral." Harry took a sip of champagne and winked at a woman. "So you know, try not to look like you."

"I'm glad you are having fun." Percival leaned into Harry. "I will gut you if you make fun of me."

Harry smiled. "You'd be welcome to try."

There was a cough and they both looked over, so close that their cheeks brushed as they twisted their heads. "Do you two work together?" The woman, their mark, asked. "Because I will happily pay whatever to watch you two."

Percival opened his mouth and Harry stepped on his foot. "Of course, lovely lady. Whatever it is you desire, we would be happy to provide." Percival tried to turn his wince into a smile.

"Oh he's blushing how adorable." The woman smiled. "Here, I'm at this hotel, be at my room tomorrow night 8pm." She handed them a card. "I dislike tardiness."

Percival nodded. "We will be on time ma'am."

"Charmed." She said and walked away.

"You will not cock this up. Just let me be in charge." Harry said quickly.

"I know what I am doing in bed."

"Look, no offense but that stick up your arse can't be good for putting on a show for the mark, so just follow my lead and we'll be fine." Harry smiled across the room. "Now go be social for one more hour and pick me up tomorrow so we aren't late."

Percival sighed but walked over to a group and tried to make small talk.

The next night they knocked on the woman's door. She answered wearing nothing at all. She gestured them in and Harry kissed her hand and made the appropriate noises. "Boys, not going to demand much, just give me a good live show." She said.

Harry turned to Percival ready to quip, only Percival glared at him and pushed him on the bed and began to kiss him hard and deep. Harry moaned and Percival kissed his neck and bit his earlobe. "Well then." Harry managed to say.

"No talking out of you." Percival said firmly and proceeded to pull Harry apart for the woman's pleasure. She fucked herself on toys while watching Percival and Harry and it went until 1am when she dismissed them. Harry managed to put a sleep dart in her and they bugged all her equipment and put a tracker on her.

They got dressed and left.

When Percival dropped Harry off, Harry smiled slowly, "I apologize Percival, you are an intriguing man. Care for a late night cuppa?" Percival accepted and they lived happily ever after.

( _In reality a_ _fter the mission, Harry was dropped off in silence and they never spoke of that night again and Merlin sealed the files_ ).

**Two**

Harry watched the new Lancelot flirt with Percival. He didn't like it, the man was a fine agent, more than qualified, and the lucky sort. But Harry wasn't that impressed. He was even less impressed when Percival laughed at a joke Lancelot made. Percival rarely laughed at work.

"Ye are jealous." Merlin said as he stood beside Harry and watched the other two men.

"You are bald." Harry replied.

"See we are both stating facts." Merlin was unfazed. "He's been an agent for four years, ye have had plenty of time to make a move. Or did ye think no one else would notice how charming and sweet Percival is?"

Harry muttered something.

"Ye are a stone cold killer Harry, go over there and ask the bloody man on a date." Merlin rolled his eyes. He had no time for his friend's antics.

Harry watched Percival laugh again. The man looked so beautiful. He nodded and went over to insert himself in the conversation. "Lancelot, Percival, both doing well?" They all made a few minutes of polite talk and then Harry said. "Percival, I admit, my long range skills are a little rusty, a couple pointers please?"

"Of course Galahad, let's go to the range." Percival said easily.

Harry spent the next torturous hour lying on the ground, Percival touching him everywhere to reposition his body perfectly teaching him how to breathe through the shot. "So you and the newest table member are getting along well." Harry said. He pulled the trigger and was a little of centre. Percival adjusted his shoulders.

"Hmmm, yes, he reminds me a bit of my brother." Percival explained.

Harry smiled to himself. "Brother eh?" This time the shot was perfect. "Do I remind you of a family member?"

"No." Percival said. "Now are you done pretending that you can't take a shot like this easily?"

"That depends, were you charmed by the attempt?"

Percival smiled.

"Go out with me." Harry asked. Percival's smile grew and they lived happily ever after.

( _In reality_ _Harry never went over to break up the conversation and he watched Lancelot and Percival fall in love_ )

**Three**

Percival could see Harry making his way through across the field towards the garage. All Harry had to do was flush the people out of the building so that Percival could get his shot. 

"Galahad, do try to not be too showy in your work." Percival said quietly. He saw Harry flip him off through his scope. He watched Harry approach the door. "Recommend against going in dark like this. Numbers unknown." Percival said. He sighed as Harry disappeared into the building. Percival looked over his equipment and made himself ready, 15 minutes at most for Harry to do his job.

When 30 minutes passed he contacted Merlin. "Merlin, report."

"Harry's glasses went dark 20 minutes ago."

Percival began to pack up his gun. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Arthur wanted you to hold position, they have to come out eventually." Merlin's voice was bitter, hard.

"Unacceptable." Percival put the gun away and started walking to the building. "Two were sent, and two will be returning."

"You are ordered to hold your position." Merlin's voice was empty, flat. "I of course have no ability to stop you if you don't, and would imagine that there will be a computer glitch shortly that will destroy all video and audio evidence." Merlin signed off.

Percival smiled and pulled out a knife as he got to the building. Everyone in the Kingsman rather forgot that he was just as good up close as he was from a distance. Percival went quickly through the building and killed everyone in his path. He was brutal efficient and made his way to the back rooms where he could here shouting. He opened the door and saw Harry tied to a chair, bloody, clearly with broken bones.

"Gentlemen, as annoying as he is, I require him back." And Percival threw his knife and killed the man who had been punching Harry.

Harry watched stunned as Percival destroyed the other three men in the room and came over to untie him.

"You aren't supposed to be here." Harry's voice was weak, tired. They had been very thorough in the twenty minutes they had.

"I do not leave a person behind." Percival said calmly as he helped Harry walk to the door. But Harry was moving too slow. "My apologies Galahad, do try not to choke on your own blood." And Percival put him in a fireman's carry.

"I'm too heavy for you." Harry said. "Leave me, finish the mission."

"Oh do shut up, I am enjoying being heroic." Percival replied. He pulled out his gun and shot the two men who came down the hall.

"You have a good ass, how did I not notice that before?" Harry slurred.

"I have no idea." Percival carried Harry out to a car and hot wired it.

"Do you get the mark?" Harry asked as he slumped in his seat.

"No idea but the explosive I dropped in the jerry can I put inside the door should have." Percival said as they drove away, he hit a button on his watch and the whole building went up in flames.

"Marry Me." Harry said before he passed out.

"Very well." 

And they lived happily ever after

( _In reality Harry had his throat slit inside the building and Percival followed orders and quit the organization upon his return_ )

**Four**

"Agent Percival go out on a date with me." Galahad said as they all sat at the table for their semi annual meeting.

"Yes." Percival replied. "Now about the troubles in Iran," he continued like everyone wasn't staring at them in stunned silence.

And they lived happily ever after.

( _In reality, Percival said no, Harry gave a polite nod, and no one ever spoke of that moment again, and in fact most wondered if they had dreamt it)_.

**Five**

"Come on a secret Valentine would be great!" Eggsy pouted at Harry.

"Half the agents are married and more of the support staff are." Harry looked at Eggsy. "How is this a good idea?"

"Not looking to hook people up, just having someone leave you a bit of chocolate, a nice card, well it would perk up anyone's day wouldn't it?" Eggsy explained. "Don't mean to make love connections, just mean to make people a little happy."

"Very well then, go play your little games." Harry said, it was difficult to say no to the lad, and since he had begun to sit at the table, there was certainly a more congenial air among the Kingsman.

"Pick a name Harry." Eggsy said holding out a bag. Harry drew a name and looked at it. Roxy, he could deal with this.

Harry left a lovely bottle of perfume, some chocolate, and earrings that had small charges in them on her desk. He thought it well done, and admitted that maybe Eggsy had had a point.

He went to his own office and there was a gift bag in the middle of his desk. It was silly but he had never thought of the fact that someone would have his name.

Harry opened the bag to see a beautifully preserved rare butterfly. "Lovely." There were also a couple chocolates from his favourite shop. There was no note.

But Harry was a curious (nosy) individual and had his office wired. He watched the surveillance and saw Percival breaking in and leaving the gift, fussing with the tissue paper before he left.

There was a knock at the door. "Sir, can we talk about my upcoming mission now?" Percival asked.

"Of course." Harry waved him in. "I just was admiring my secret Valentine gift." 

"Really? I got socks." Percival's voice was dry.

"A shame, mine was perfect, better than really." Harry smiled.

Percival looked at him. "I'm glad." He said quietly. "You deserve good gifts."

"Yes, it was so good, that I wish I knew who had done it, I would invite them to meet me for a drink at that roof bar just down the block say at 8 tonight." Harry grinned and then talked about the mission.

Percival met Harry at the bar and they lived happily ever after.

( _In reality, Harry never found out who left him the gift and never noticed the looks that Percival gave him until Percival gave up a few decades was long enough to pine for someone_ ).

 

**The Real One**

Harry was on his fifth drink in his office. He knew he should call it quits but couldn't quite manage to do so. Merlin had tried to talk to him but he waved the man away. James, the new Lancelot, just left and they let him, understanding he needed a bit of time to process it. Chester had been Chester, and had managed to sound somehow smug while expressing his condolences.

And Harry couldn't get the sound of that woman's crying out of his head. If he closed his eyes he saw that little boy's sad face. He was tired, so very tired.

He wondered how heavy carrying Lee's ghost with him would be.

There was a quiet knock on his door. "Yes?" Harry straightened his back and pulled the bottle off the table.

Percival opened the door.  _Shit_ , Harry thought, that man can see everything.

"Come with me, drinking alone in your office is a waste of time." Percival waited at the door.

Harry nodded and stood. He knocked back the last of the scotch and put the glass down. There was only a hint of a wobble to his step as went to his fellow agent. "Is there more booze where we are going?" He asked, trying for decorum.

"Yes." Percival guided Harry out of the building and to a waiting car.

Harry watched them drive just to the edges of the city. "Where are we?"

"My home." Percival said quietly. He helped Harry out of the car and into the small house. 

"You don't live in an icebox." Harry said dumbly as he looked at the cozy chairs, and soft colours. "You don't just plug into the wall at night."

"Remind me in the morning to hurt you for starting the rumour that I am robot." Percival pushed Harry towards a sofa. "I'll make you tea."

"You said there was more booze." Harry tried to glare, it came out as a pout.

"I did, but I didn't say I would give it to you." Percival went to the kitchen and returned to see Harry holding a stuffed dog. "My niece Roxanne spends a good bit of time here, there are always toys about."

"Lee had a son." Harry looked at the dog. "A boy, cute, little bit chubby. He looked like Lee."

"I'm sorry. He was an excellent candidate." Percival handed him a cup of tea.

"He was more clever than I." Harry said. He kept staring at the dog. "He pulled me out of the way. He had a wife and son and knew I didn't and pulled me out of the way. Why would he do that?"

"He took a life to save many, just like he had been taught. Just took it to an extreme we tend not to." Percival said. "He made his choice. He chose to sacrifice himself for the rest of you. You can never know why, all you can do is honour that sacrifice, respect it."

"I don't though. I can't." Harry looked up, eyes red. "I picked him and I let him down."

"Harry," Percival moved to sit beside him. "You can't let this change you."

"How can it not?" Harry replied.

"Fair point." Percival agreed. He thought for a moment. "It will change you, but...don't let it destroy you, press you down. Harry, he wouldn't want you to carry his ghost."

"It is creepy how you know what people are thinking." Harry leaned back on the sofa. "Do you know this is the first time you've ever called me Harry?"

"We've never been social." Percival replied. He sipped his tea. "Don't throw your life away Harry, like I know you are thinking of doing. You will not make his choice, his sacrifice a mistake."

Harry gave a sloppy salute. "Sir yes sir."

"Always a mouth on you." Percival smiled a little though.

"My mouth has other excellent uses besides talking." Harry looked at Percival.

"I'm sure it does, and if I was sure you wouldn't vomit up all that booze while using it, I would take you up on that offer." Percival looked at him. "Sleep it off Harry."

"When I close my eyes I see that little boy." Harry said, voice so heavy.

Percival held up his niece's stuffed dog. "Focus on this guy as you fall asleep. He is very cuddly and an expert secret keeper I've been told."

Harry smiled at the puppy. "He looks a little like my dog."

"I suppose he does at that." Percival stood. "I'll prepare you a guest room."

Harry sat on the sofa and stared at the toy and then quietly followed as Percival lead him to the room. "Why are you being so nice?"

Percival smiled a little. "I'm always nice, you just never noticed. Too busy saving the world, annoying Chester, or hanging out with Merlin."

"I'll notice from now on." Harry promised.

Percival nodded. "We shall see." He pointed to the bed. "Get some rest." He paused. "Never regret that you chose him. You were right that change is needed in the Kingsman. New blood, new ways, it is a good thought."

"Thank you -" Harry's eyes widened. "Shit, I don't know your name Percival. We've worked together for 7 years, how do I not know your name?"

"Alistair." Percival said. "Call me Al and I'll kill you while you sleep."

"You aren't an Alistair. I'll call you Percy." Harry decided.

"Lovely." Percival groaned. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Percy." Harry shut the door in his face.

In the morning, once his hangover had passed, Harry could have left. But he didn't. Percival kicked him out three days later. He just came back the next day with takeaway. "I believe I mentioned my mouth has many skills?" He winked.

And Percival let him in.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
